


daybreak

by orphan_account



Series: canvas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes, but also a fluffy teddy bear, ushiwaka is a lowkey tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: to let your wife sleep in or wake her up cause breakfast will get cold, is the question on ushijima's mind in an idyllic morning.once you wake up (note: reluctantly), you try your hardest to stay in bed - taking your hubby down with you. even if it means to turn to your charms of seduction that worked so well on him last night (barely).





	daybreak

"[Name], wake up."

 

Ushijima says in an attempt to wake your sleeping figure up, standing at the side your bed. You lay cuddled up in the mountain of blankets, mumbling incoherent words and what he made out to be his name. The corner of his lips lifted slightly as he knelt on his knees, watching you sleep peacefully. He reaches to gently cup your face, watching you snuggle into his hand.

 

He sighs inwardly, fighting with himself whether to wake you up or leave you to sleep, as tranquil as you looked. In the back of his mind, the thought of the pancakes he had made lying on the table getting cold nagged him, making him frown a little. He pokes your cheek, in another attempt to wake you up but obviously doesn't work. So he does it again.

 

You feel the poking sensation on your cheek and groggily open your eyes, meeting Ushijima's own eyes. You lazily smile at him, a greeting him with a soft 'good morning'. He responds back and pulls his hand back, standing back up to exit the bedroom.

 

"I got breakfast on the table, so come and get ready." he says with his ever so monotonous voice.

 

You whine in disagreement, snuggling further into the bed. "Just...5 more minutes."

 

He looks at you, hiding under the covers. Walking towards you once more, he grabs the blanket and strips it off of you, leaving you vulnerable to the morning chill. You shudder at the sudden coolness and pout at your oh so loving hubby, groaning the loss of warmth. "Fine, I'm up. But...could you carry me over to the table? Warm me up with your cuddles while you're at it."

 

You look at him with the most adorable expression you could make, hoping that it would work on him like it did before. He looks at you with a blank stare and no signs of budging, then turns back around to exit the bedroom. You widen your eyes at his refusal and quickly shout, "W-Wakkun! Come back!"

 

Turning back around again to glance at your disheveled figure, which to him was quite tempting, but was it too early in the morning for _it_. Plus, he had pancakes waiting for you both. "...What is it?"

 

"Please...?" you give him another small pout, hoping that this time he'd listen to you.

 

Instead of being bundled up in Ushijima's arms you were met with a slam of the door to your face. You frown at the closed door, brows furrowing together. Surrendering to your failed attempts, you lean back and fall on the comfort of your bed, closing your eyes to the confines of sleep.

 

...Until that is when you hear the door opening again. You lean up to see Ushijima walking towards you, hauling your body up to carry you in his arms. Staring at his face with a surprised expression on your own, he keeps his eyes forward, but you take in the slight furrow of his brow and the faint pinkness of his cheeks.

 

You smile to yourself, snuggling into his chest and feel his heart beating through his chest.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

"Ah, delicious as usual. Thanks for breakfast." you praise, a bright smile plastered on your face.

 

"It's alright. Cooking for the love of my life every morning isn't so bad." he casually confesses.

 

Your head snaps up at his unexpected confession, happiness and adoration messing with your emotions. You rise from your seat, walking over to Ushijima and press a kiss to his cheek, pulling back to softly smile at him and whisper, "Thanks, you're too sweet."

 

He watches you grab the plates, walking to the kitchen to clean them. He tags along, following you and reaching from behind to rid yourself of the sponge, cleaning the dishes himself. You help him in return, rinsing off the soap covered dishes. Once you both finish the dishes, you turn in his arms, looking up at him with pure adoration.

 

He glances down to you and sees you lean up on the tips of your toes, in an attempt to press a kiss on his lips. You reach the highest your toes can get you, struggling to balance yourself thus leaning on Ushijima for support. He doesn't budge, a small smirk appears on his lips, watching you struggle to reach his lips.

 

"Wakkun, don't be an asshole and kiss me."

 

He chuckles deeply, but before he had a chance to say anything, you encircle your arms around his neck and bring him down to kiss him. His eyes widen for a short moment before closing them to lose himself in your kiss, placing his hands on your lower hips, squeezing slightly.

 

Pulling back every so slightly from the kiss, you mumble 'I love you' softly against his lips. He does the same, basking you in his eternal warmth.


End file.
